Akhos
Akhos is a Flesh Eater and the strategist of the Torna terrorist organization in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He consider himself as Patroka's brother since he ate the brother of Patroka's Driver and likewise, Patroka ate the sister of Akhos' Driver. He is also Obrona's Driver. In new game plus, Akhos can be resonated with and used as a regular Blade by the party via a Core Crystal or a dedicated quest. As a Blade his element is electric, he is a Healer. History At one point in the past, Patroka and Akhos were the Blades of two siblings. Following an unfortunate series of events, the two Blades were forced to ate their Driver and became Flesh Eaters. They were captured by humans and were freed by Jin and soon joined his organization, Torna. Akhos is first seen greeting Malos and Jin after their return from their expedition on the Ancient Ship, after a short dialogue, Akhos head to Nia's location in order to find Pyra. He meets the party at the Training Ground of Garfont Village where he confront them with his Blade Orbona, after Vandham's intervention he is forced to retreat. He is then seen trying to bribe Cole for his help, Cole refuse so him and Malos capture and held Cole's adoptive granddaughter, Iona, as hostage. They threatened to kill her if Pyra don't surrender to them, however the party arrives and save the little girl and after Vandham is killed by the duo, they are forced to live by Mythra who used her powers to disable their Blades after her awakening. Akhos is then seen again when Patroka and Mikhail came back from their failed mission in the Empire of Mor Ardain. He is then seen in the Indolinev Praetorium along with his sister and Mikhail, he explain them that Jin is serious about the destruction of Alrest and The Architect as he is never kidding. The trio is then seen in the Kingdom of Tantal where they attack the party in order to stole the Omega Fetter and capture Pyra, after their defeat, Malos and Jin arrives and they manages to finally capture the legendary Blade. He is then seen aboard the Monoceros searching for Jin who fall down in the Land of Morytha and after retrieving him, he is heading to the world tree with the rest of the organization until they are stopped by Amalthus and his army. Akhos and Patroka are sent on the World Tree to assist Jin and Malos while Mikhail is left aboard the Monoceros to fight the praetor. After Mikhail's death and Indol's destruction, Patroka and Akhos found Jin who was finally defeated by the party, as Patroka is heading to find some medical assistance for Jin, she is killed by Amalthus and Akhos is himself killed not long after while trying to avenge his sister. Battles Garfont Village He is fought as a level 24 Boss at the Training Ground of Garfont Village in the Kingdom of Uraya along with his Blade Orbona. Olethro Ruins He is fought a second time as a level 24 boss at the Olethro Playhouse in the Kingdom of Uraya, alongside his Blade, Obrona, and Malos. Kingdom of Tantal He is fought one last time as a level 42 boss at the Genbu Crown in the Kingdom of Tantal alongside Patroka and Mikhail. As a Blade Trivia *His name may be derived from Achilles, the famous Greek soldier from the Trojan War. Category:Torna Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Blades Category:Flesh Eater Category:Driver